massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mass Effect Fanon: Annual Fan-Fiction Awards
Hello and welcome to the first annual Mass Effect Fanon Wiki Awards! December 21, 2010 - January 1, 2011: Nominations! January 1 - January 31, 2011: Voting! February 1, 2010: Winners announced! When nominating, be sure to remember that when you nominate an article, it doesn't have to be of novel length. Length does not necessary equal quality, and vice-a-versa. The Wiki Awards is about quality. Short articles can be awesome, too. Show them some love. Rules #You may nominate an article only under a category into which the article or work fits. #You may nominate an article under more than one category if it fits into more than one category. #An article may only appear once under each category. #You may nominate your own articles, but you may only nominate your own articles once per category. #Authors may be nominated more than once per category, but per Rule #4 they may only nominate themselves once per category. #The format for nominations beneath each category is as follows: #:*ARTICLE by AUTHOR And now... onto the NOMINATIONS! Nominations Best Individual This category is for the best character overall. Best Male Individual This category is for the best male character. Best Female Individual This category is for the best female character. For the course of this award, Asari can be entered into this category. *Maria Dabaleta by Foxtrot12 Best Commander Shepard This category is for the best Commander Shepard. *Jesika Shepard by Nightmare975 *Adam Shepard by Bluethunder213 Best Military Involved Individual This category is for the best character who is a member of any military in the galaxy. *Jonah Richardson by Foxtrot12 *Josué Doblar by Nightmare975 Best Politically Involved Individual This category is for the best character who is a politician of any organization. *Tyrin Lieph by Lovelyb0nes Best Civilian Individual This category is for the best civilian overall. *Kymir Jhoeli by Lovelyb0nes Best organization This category is for the best organization. *The Soldiers of Salvation by Lovelyb0nes *92nd Shock Trooper Regiment by Foxtrot12 *Vapor Industries by Bluethunder213 *Shadow Marshals by InfernalWarrior Best event This article is for the best battle, assassination, election, etc. *Vivactan Campaigns by Foxtrot12 Best Canon Extension This category is for the best article that extends information from a canon article. Best Alien Species This category is for the best alien species. *Dezba by Foxtrot12 *Lirrax by Gnostic *Manaba by Bluethunder213 *Skurid by Gnostic Best Fan Work This category is for the best fan work such as novels, novellas, short stories and all other non-article related fanon works. Best Quote This article is for the best quote. Please enter the quote without the quote tag. *"When in doubt, shoot it out." - Josué Doblar by Nightmare975 Best Technology This category is for the best starship, weapon, armor, or any other technologically related article. *Calico .75 Sniper Rifle by Foxtrot12 *Vapor rifle by Bluethunder213 Best Planet This category is for the best planet. Best picture This category is for the best picture. *Requested Screenshot 1 by Foxtrot12 *Jim Fletcher portrait by Gnostic *ShepardME2 by Bluethunder213 Best User This category is for the best User on Mass Effect Fanon. *Gnostic *Bluethunder213 *Foxtrot12 Category:Contests